Rain
by Breaking.Down.Slowly
Summary: A small argument between our engaged couple. Takes place between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn.


**Hello all, been a while, huh? It's still JewelzIsWeird, but I changed my ID so it would match my IMDb ID. This is just a quick little one-shot that takes place during the summer after Eclipse but before Breaking Dawn. Not edited and I don't own.**

The rain pounded on the roof and the windows around them. While rain wasn't uncommon where they lived, they hadn't seen a storm like this in awhile.

"I'm surprised you aren't all out playing baseball." She muttered into his chest, tracing a finger up and down his muscled arm.

"The others decided to go on an extended hunting trip. They figured we could use some time alone. Charlie's gone for the week and assumes you're having a sleepover with Alice and the family is away for the next three days. Alice already promised nothing would go wrong. Just us for three days."

"Sounds wonderful." She sighed, curling closer and letting her hair fan out on his other arm.

"It will be, love." He kissed the crown of her head and smiled lightly as her. "Are you comfortable? Do you need anything? Is this alright?"

"I'm fine Edward. I'm content, let me be content."

He leaned his head back so it tilted slightly off the bed they lay horizontally on. He heard her heartbeat slow into a comfortable, steady rhythm. The soft beating was music to him, a perfect never changing beat like a drum.

He inhaled, smelling her unique, floral perfume. He always loved her smell, after he had stopped thirsting for it as greatly as he did. While the itch was always there, it was overpowered by his love for her.

He grinned, thinking how lucky he was. The luckiest man on earth, he was sure. He was holding perfection in his arms and she would soon marry him in a church, make their lives together official. Then their honeymoon, where he would finally try to show her how much he loved her. In just a few months he would change her into one of his own kind and she would be his for eternity. His happily ever after come true. _Their_ happily ever after.

He was still unsure if he wanted her to be a vampire, though. He loved his Bella more than she would ever know, but the pain he'd put her through. Taking her soul, could he do that to an angel? Could he really let her suffer through that pain and the never ending thirst? She might be convinced an eternity with him was more than enough compensation, but he wasn't sure. He was a monster, wouldn't he make eternal damnation worse?

A year and a half ago, he'd avoided this gorgeous brunette like the plague that gave him this life. Now he couldn't get enough of her and cared only for her safety. Was turning her the safest choice?

Dawn broke, casting a golden glow across the room as if it was on fire.

'_Have I really been thinking that long?'_

The woman in his arms began to stir, the small amount of sunlight enough to warm her back and make her realize it was morning.

"Good morning, love." He muttered, squeezing her for a quick hug and hissing her forehead. He pushed some hair from her face.

"No morning. Sleep." She mumbled, refusing to open her eyes.

"We only have two and a half days together, do you really want to waste that time?"

"…No." She admitted sourly. She sat up slightly. "My hair probably looks horrible right now." She sighed.

Edward grinned. "You make the haystack look work."

She rolled her eyes and climbed out of bed, though they immediately missed the other's touch. "Of all the looks out there, haystack is not one I support. I just need a human moment and then I'll be back and we can do whatever it is you have up your sleeve."

He widened his eyes and cast her an innocent look. "Dear Bella, I haven't a clue what you mean."

She rolled her eyes and closed the bathroom door behind her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wish you stopped doing things like that." She scolded as she folded her umbrella back up.

"And I wish you would stop complaining. It wasn't a big deal."

"You know how expensive that restaurant is. As well as that bracelet." She reminded him, shaking off the little bit of rain that got on her hair when she dropped the umbrella.

"Money isn't an object, you should know that by now." He grinned, knowing he had just won.

She rolled her eyes. "I still don't like it." She huffed.

He smirked in reply and pulled her close. He leaned down and brushed his lips to hers.

"It's not going to work this time." She mumbled onto his lips. He chuckled and repeated the motion, the putting more pressure on her lips.

"I-I mean it." He pulled her head up to hers and kissed her-hard.

She sighed a little as he pulled away. "Cheater." She glared and tried to walk off, but he still held her.

"It's not cheating when you want it, my dear." He told her cockily before releasing her.

"You're impossible." She called to him, forgetting he'd hear her even if she whispered.

"You're stubborn." He replied, following her up the stairs.

"Just as much as you are." She countered.

"I agreed to change you didn't I?"

"Only after I agreed to marry you. You also had to be told by the Volturi it was change me or kill me."

The statement hung in the air as an awkward silence filled into his bedroom.

"I…sorry…I just…" Bella stammered, trying to make things right.

"No, you're right. I only tried to save you from eternal damnation with a monster and his family. Forgive me for putting it off as long as I could before determining that as long as you were walking the earth I could be happy."

"Edward you kno-"

"I know what Bella? That I don't want you to be miserable or trapped for eternity but I don't want you dead either? That I wouldn't be able to handle either and would rather die myself then let either happen to you? It doesn't seem like you do sometimes."

"I can't say I understand, no. You're such a good person and you would want to throw everything away for me? You want to marry me but not be with me for eternity? It doesn't make sense to me, Edward."

"I don't want you to change your mind after you're turned and then either live awkwardly with us for eternity, or live on your own. Neither sounds fun, does it? Human emotions aren't like vampire emotions. They change easily."

"How many times do we have to go over this? I'm. Not. Changing. My. Mind. Like you said, I'm stubborn, but if you don't want me I won't stay." Tears blurred his vision but she refused to let them go.

"Bella, don't cry. Please don't cry." He pulled her into his lap and sunk into the couch. "I know you don't but…it's still hard to believe the monster managed to get an angel to fall in love with him, that this is forever."

"You aren't a monster." She exclaimed. "You're the farthest thing from it. Those men in Port Angeles, James and Victoria, the Volturi, _they're_ monsters. You aren't. I can only say it so many times."

He buried his face into his hair. "It'll be a long time until I believe you, but you are stubborn. You have an eternity to do so."

"So you do want me?"

"Silly Bella, of course I do. Don't ever think differently. Promise me."

"I promise, Edward." She smiled faintly.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." She whispered.

He stretched out on the couch until he was lying down, the petite brunette lying on top of him. The rain continued to pound the windows, so different from the golden glow of the morning. The rain was a steady beat, though quite fast. Edward began humming Bella's lullaby and listened as the lullaby and rain mixed to sooth the woman to sleep, her soft, slow heartbeat a lullaby to him.

"And they lived happily ever after." He muttered.

**So, yeah. I wrote this because...I felt like it and because I wanted to get out a emssage to everybody without wasting a fanfic. I just wanted to tell you all that:**

**a] NaNoWriMo(National Novel Writing Month) starts November 1st. If you're interested, please leave a comment or send a PM and ask any question you have. This also means I'll have nothing new for you until December, but I already have an Edward project planned.**

**b] I've been writing a lot of short stories lately. My fictionpress should be on my page, but if it isn't let me know and I'll put it up there. I help run the TWIMDB fictionpress community and I've done about 4 short stories.**

**c] Speaking of NaNoWriMo, I recently began running a site made to help NaNoWriMoers as well as writers. We post helpful links, make character casts, help with titles, names, writer's block, getting ideas, etc. Link is marked as my site at the very top, should be anyway, and I encourage everyone to join. I know after I finish my novel and edit it a bit, I might put a bit up there and I know others are planning on sharing there as well, even if you don't like to read.**

Anyway, make sure to review!


End file.
